Once Upon a Muggle Date Night
by Katerina de Annika
Summary: Bellatrix tries to prepare for her first date night with Hermione after her banishment to the muggle world.


This is for h3rg00b3rb0i, who asked for this on tumblr *smile* I hope you like the result!

* * *

Bellatrix twitched as she eyed the table in her new apartment. She didn't know what to do. Two places were set, and two wine glasses sat empty. She growled in frustration as her fingers tapped agitatedly against her hips. This was supposed to be her first date with Hermione, but she didn't know what else to do. She glanced over at the magazines she had picked up at a muggle store, and shuddered at the memory. It had been horrible. She reached out, and with two fingers opened the top magazine to a random page. An image of a half undressed man looked back at her, advertising a new cologne. Bellatrix's head tilted to the side as she struggled with her warring emotions. Attraction, interest, and horror fought for dominance, but all she managed to really process was the horror. She tried to ignore everything else. Sneering, she waved her fingers and the magazine pages fluttered until they fell open to an article on first dates. Bellatrix leaned down, squinting as she tried to figure out what they meant by going to a movie, getting popcorn, and then holding hands as they walked through a park. A muggle park. A muggle movie. And whatever a muggle popcorn was. The very idea made her shudder. What she wouldn't give for a large dinner table, ballgowns, and floating lanterns as an orchestra plays and her family discusses marriages, personal alliances, and how their children were doing at Hogwarts. She rolled her eyes and the magazine snapped shut. Despite Hermione being a muggle, she couldn't get over her hatred of the world Hermione came from.

She looked around the sparse room again, revulsion filling her. Her punishment for siding with Voldemort was banishment to the world she hated most, and it filled her with despair and anger every time she remembered where she was. But the clock alerted her to the fact that she had an hour before Hermione showed up, and panic overwhelmed her again. Bellatrix tried desperately to remember anything from her past that could prepare her for a date with anyone NOT a pureblood, let alone a muggle witch. Her sister Andromeda came to mind, but she shook the memories away. No. She would not stoop to her sister's level. She couldn't. Could she?

Bellatrix looked uncertainty at the sad, lonely table settings, wondering which was worse; going against family tradition again, or adding one more 'sin' to her list of things that her family would excommunicate her for. She thought of Hermione's smile, and faltered in her resolve. How could she have anything to offer a young witch who was so powerful, so hopeful, so strong. What did she have to offer after years of loving a man who couldn't love her back, of fighting and living a life of hate and murder and destruction, just to be faced with the loss of everything she thought she needed to survive. Hermione offered her hope, yes. But she only had pain to offer the young woman, and that was not acceptable. She growled, baring her teeth as she flung a wine glass against the wall. This wouldn't work. This _couldn't _work. She should just give up and realize she had lost. Angry tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over as her chest heaved, hands clenched. A small flash of red caught her eye, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek as she recognized the letter Hermione had written her. _'Accio letter'_ she whispered, and the letter fluttered into her hand. The paper crinkled as she opened it up, the creases already well worn from how many times she had read it. She read slowly through the letter again, then paused halfway through.

"_I forgive you. For everything. And I don't want you to think you have to make up for anything. All I want is for you to find hope again. My wish is that I can be the one who helps you find that hope."_

Bellatrix's fingertips brushed against the page as she swallowed back a sob. She didn't deserve this chance. And she didn't deserve hope. But she knew that as much as she fought against it, Hermione had become the thing she has always hoped for: A chance to love, and to be loved in return. Resolve filled her, and her gaze hardened. Bellatrix carefully folded the letter again and slipped it into the pocket of her dress, and set to work. She was going to make this a night Hermione would never forget, even if this romance only lasted a little while.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione pulled out the key to Bellatrix's apartment, trying to contain her excitement, and her apprehension. She'd had a nagging feeling all day that this would be a first a last date for them, but didn't want to face that possibility. Her hand shook slightly as she tried to fit the key into the lock. Her brow creased in a frown.

"For Heaven's sake. Pull it together, Granger." She said under her breath. The key slipped into the lock and she sighed. This was it. Once she went inside, there was no going back. One last deep breath, and she turned the key. The door opened with a quiet creak. She squinted in the dim light, only to gasp, eyes widening, at the sight in front of her. Small red lanterns floated against the ceiling, bobbing slightly, flames flickering. A larger red lantern floated lower, above the table, showing off fine china and diamond cut wine glasses on red silk place settings. As soon as she stepped food over the threshold, a soft sighing sound met her ears, and she made a noise of surprise as a flurry of rose petals fluttered in from the kitchen. They flew across the floor, then wound themselves around her legs and up her body. Hermione didn't notice the smile that was growing on her face, too distracted by the beautiful show of magic. The petals suddenly slid along her hand, then floated back in the direction of the kitchen. Smiling wider, Hermione set her bag down on the chair by the door, and headed through the beautifully lit room. As soon as she reached the doorway she paused, taking a deep breath, heart fluttering madly in her chest. Her stomach was doing somersaults. One more step, and she could see into the kitchen. Bellatrix was leaning over a serving platter, placing garnishes on an unknown dish. Her nose was wrinkled in concentration, sleeves pushed up to her elbows, wisps of hair falling in her face. Hermione's head tilted as she took in the slightly disheveled, but thoroughly attractive appearance of her date. She cleared her throat, and then bit her lip at the way Bellatrix jumped.

"You're here!" the brunette said, startled. Her hands paused over the platter, expression softening. "You're really here." She said more quietly.

Hermione just nodded.

Bellatrix licked her lips, glancing at the messy kitchen. She hadn't had time to clean up yet. At the guilty expression on Bellatrix's face, Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand. She waved it, muttering words under her breath, and the room began to straighten itself. Plates and utensils flew to the sink, and began to wash themselves. She turned again to the brunette and smiled. It only took a few steps for her to be standing in front of Bellatrix. Both women just took deep breaths, unsure of what to do. Hermione's hand reached out and gently brushed against Bellatrix's cheek, and the woman's eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the touch.

"I missed you." Bellatrix said quietly. Hermione nodded, catching the woman's eyes when they opened again.

"I missed you too."

They were silent again, just looking into each other's eyes. Bellatrix reached up and placed her hand over Hermione's, squeezing gently.

"Happy first date." Hermione said, expression soft. Bellatrix felt a lump growing in her throat and swallowed. She nodded. "I hope you'll like what I fixed." She said.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure I will."

"May I...may I kiss you?" Bellatrix asked hesitantly. She didn't know how far she should or could push their date. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin this...relationship? If that's what it was. She hoped it was. She so desperately wanted this to work.

"Yes." Was all Hermione said in response. She leaned slowly in, hand sliding to the back of Bellatrix's head, and their eyes closed as their lips met. Bellatrix sighed into the kiss, and her right hand tentatively rested on the witch's waist. It felt like home.


End file.
